nastoletnia_maria_stuart_reignfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Maria Stuart
Strona jest aktualnie edytowana przez użytkownika Marieqeen. "To byłeś ty, to zawsze byłeś ty." - Maria do Franciszka Maria Stuart, Królowa Szkocji i Francji - jest żeńską bohaterką Reign. 16 - letnia Królowa Szkocji, żona Franciszka, z którym jest zaręczona od szóstego roku życia i matka jego nienarodzonego dziecka. Najlepsza przyjaciółka swoich dam dworu: Aylee, Greer, Kenny i Loli. Była wciągnięta w miłosny trójkąt między Sebastianem a Franciszkiem, dopóki nie wybrała Franciszka. Podczas pobytu na Dworze Francuskim, Maria miała wiele wyzwań nadchodzących ku niej, takich jak Katarzyna spiskująca, by ją zabić, proroctwa Nostradamusa odnośnie śmierci Franciszka, obowiązki jako królowa, staranie się mieć dziecko z mężem, i ciemność wypełniająca jej serce. Później Maria odkryła że jej dama dworu - Lola, jest w ciąży z jej mężem, co spowodowało, że relacje dziewczyn uległy pogorszeniu, gdyż Królowa przestała ufać Loli i nie umiała jej wybaczyć. Maria dowiedziała się również, że Szkocja jest w niebezpieczeństwie i po raz pierwszy w historii, dostała smaku prawdziwej mocy bycia królową. Gdy doszło do Czarnej Plagi, Maria pozostała z losem Dworu Francuskiego w jej dłoniach. Zaczęła się walka między sprawiedliwością. Jej rolę odgrywa australijska aktorka, Adelaide Kane. Wczesne lata życia Maria stała się królową Szkocji po śmierci ojca, gdy miała zaledwie sześć dni. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przybyła na Dwór Francuski w wieku sześciu lat zaaranżowano jej zaręczyny z Franciszkiem, oni zaś sami byli towarzyszami zabaw . Wspomniała, zawsze pogoń za nim, kiedy byli młodzi. Później, dziewięcioletnia Maria została wysłana do zakonnic w klasztorze dla jej bezpieczeństwa. W Pilocie zobaczymy retrospekcje jej i Franciszka gdy biegli działa w górę po schodach. Maria wspominała, że pewnego dnia ona i Franciszek weszli na drzewo, aby móc podziwiać świetliki. Osobowość Na początku gotowa dojść do burzliwej władzy, Maria jest upartą monarchą. Okazuje się groźnym przeciwnikiem dla każdego, kto stoi na jej drodze. Jest również doskonałym sojusznikiem, chce stawiać ludzi przed siebie. W serii, Maria staje się silniejsza we wszystko, w co wierzy. Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, Maria stała się niezależną kobietą, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby chronić to co kocha. Zawsze wybierze Szkocję nad Francję, ponieważ kocha swój kraj. Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, Maria staje się silniejsza i bardziej gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby chronić Szkocję. Sezony W sezonie pierwszym poznajemy ją, jako skrytą i nieśmiałą dziewczynę, która we wczesnym wieku została królową. Z początku wydaje się niewinna. Wszędzie towarzyszą jej damy dworu, które są również jej przyjaciółkami. Zacieśnia więzy z Franciszkiem, w którym szybko się zakochuje jak i z jego bratem - Sebastianem, do którego młoda królowa zaczyna czuć coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Z Franciszkiem, Maria ma za sobą długie dzieciństwo, które zawsze mile wspomina jako, że oboje byli swoimi towarzyszami zabaw. Sebastiana dziewczyna poznaje podczas przybycia na Dwór Francuski z Klasztoru. Szybko znajdują wspólny język. Kiedy okazuje się, że Nostradamus przepowiedział, iż młoda monarcha będzie zgubą przyszłego króla, dziewczyna szybko zrywa zaręczyny z Franciszkiem, aby chronić go przed śmiercią, ze względu na to, że go kocha (dziewczyna nie wierzyła wcześniej w przesądy Nostradamusa dopóki ten nie przepowiedział szybkiej śmierci - umarła Aylaa). Maria zaręcza się z Sebastianem, nadal utrzymując sojusz między dwoma krajami. Sebastian jednak nie radził sobie z rządami, sam zaś nigdy nie chciał być królem. Maria podczas ich wspólnej drogi pomału zakochuje się w nim. Po niedługim czasie umiera Clarissa, dzięki czemu wizja Nostradamusa uległa zmianie. Widział, że życie Franciszka nie jest już zagrożone. Maria musi wybrać między Bashem a Franciszkiem - wybiera Franciszka, jednak Sebastian nie jest jej obojętny i nadal jej na nim zależy. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że kocha ich obu, ale Franciszka bardziej. Po tym czasie zakończył się trójkąt miłosny. W późniejszym czasie następuje ślub Franciszka i Marii, konsumowanie małżeństwa oraz pomału kształtowanie się charakteru Marii. Najlepiej pokazuje to podczas buntowaniu szlachty, problemów wyznań oraz Czarnej Plagi. W sezonie drugim Królowa jest bardziej zdeterminowana. Nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby uratować swój kraj i swoich ludzi. Maria utrzymuje bliskie kontakty z kuzynem swojego męza - Louis'em Condé, który zakochuje się w Marii. Zaczynają się problemy w małżeństwie Franciszka i Marii, częściowo spowodowane przez atak szlachty na zamek, kiedy zostaje zgwałcona. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chcę dawnego kontaktu z Franciszkiem, ale gwałt wywiera na nią a duży wpływ. Wkrótce ich kontakty ulegają ochłodzeniu ze względu na uczucia królowej do jego kuzyna Louisa. Maria zakochuje się w Condé i tak książe staje się kochankiem królowej. Podczas buntu w Szkocji Maria wysyła wojska francuskie, sama zaś musi zostać we Francji. Relacje Franciszek Wiesz co moje serce mówi teraz? Mówi, że powinienem zapomnieć o sprawach politycznych i być z Tobą. Nie ważne jak. Jesteś prawdziwą Królową. Królową, za którą każdy Król mógłby zabić." - Franciszek do Marii w Hearts and Minds